Dig Dug
Dig Dug (ディグダグ?) is an arcade game developed and published by Namco in Japan in 1982 for Namco Galaga hardware. It was later published outside of Japan byAtari. A popular game based on a simple concept, it was also released as a video game on many consoles.The objective of Dig Dug is to eliminate underground-dwelling monsters by inflating them until they pop, or by dropping rocks on them. There are two kinds of enemies in the game: Pookas, round red monsters (said to be modeled after tomatoes) who wear yellow goggles, and Fygars, green dragons who can breathe fire. The player's character is Dig Dug, dressed in white and blue, and able to dig tunnels through destructible environments. Dig Dug is killed if he is caught by either Pooka or Fygar, burned by a Fygar's fire, or crushed by a rock. If left partially inflated, the monster will deflate and recover after a few seconds, and the player can also pass through the enemy while it is deflating. The monsters normally crawl through the tunnels in the dirt but can turn into ghostly eyes and travel slowly through the dirt. The last enemy on a level will try to escape off the top left of the screen. More points are awarded for eliminating an enemy further down in the dirt (the levels are color coded), and the Fygar is worth more points if it is inflated horizontally facing the player rather than inflated horizontally opposing the player or inflated vertically (because it only breathes fire horizontally). More points are also awarded for dropping rocks on enemies in order to eliminate them rather than inflating them. If one enemy is killed by the rock, it is worth 1000 points. The next two add 1500 points each and any after that they add 2000. The act of digging is itself worth points, giving ten points for each block dug, so some players do as much of it as possible in situations where the threat from the remaining monsters is minimal. After the player drops two rocks, fruits and vegetables (and other edible bonus items, such as Galaxian flagships) appear in the center of the play field, and can be collected for points if the player is able to reach them before they disappear. These edible bonus items will appear even if the rocks fail to hit any enemies. In some versions of the game, the most points attainable from a single bonus fruit is 8,000 from the pineapple. If the player drops a rock on a foe at the same time he pumps it to death, a glitch will occur whereupon all enemies will promptly disappear, but the game will not progress and the player will be free to dig through all dirt. Attaining the next level of play will then remain impossible, but the glitch can be resolved by forcing a rock to drop. Level numbers are represented by flowers in the top right of the screen and each new level is noted at the beginning of each stage on the bottom right (as seen in this article's screenshot graphic). In successive levels more monsters appear on each screen and they move quicker. A level is completed successfully when the last monster is dispatched or succeeds in fleeing. In the coin-operated version the game ends on round 256 (round 0), since this board is essentially an unplayable kill screen. At the start of the level a Pooka is placed directly on top of where the player starts, with no way to kill it. References #'^' "retrodiary: 1 April – 28 April". Retro Gamer (Bournemouth: Imagine Publishing) (88): 17. April 2011.ISSN 1742-3155. OCLC 489477015. #'^' "Wii-kly Update: One WiiWare game and two Virtual Console games added to Wii Shop Channel".MCV. Games Press. 2008-06-09. Retrieved 2011-10-09. "Nintendo adds new and classic games to the Wii Shop Channel at 9 a.m. Pacific time every Monday. … This week's new games are: … DIG DUG (NES, 1 player, Rated E for Everyone, 600 Wii Points))" #'^' Bailey, Kat (2009-05-08). "Dig Dug Remix Arrives On iPhone". 1UP.com. Retrieved 2009-07-24. #'^' McLemore, Greg. "The Top Coin-Operated Videogames of All Time". Killer List of Videogames. Archived from the original on July 3, 2007. Retrieved 2007-07-17. #'^' "Starcade". www.illustriousgameshowpage.com. #'^' "KLOV Game Info". Killer List of Video Games. #'^' "Zig Zag". Video Game Museum. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dig_Dug&action=edit&section=9 editExternal links *[http://www.arcade-museum.com/game_detail.php?game_id=7581 Dig Dug] at the Killer List of Videogames *[http://strategywiki.org/wiki/Dig_Dug Dig Dug guide] at StrategyWiki Category:Namco Category:Arcade games Category:Atari